Asoka (Renatha Guntur)
Asoka is one of the students in Greenville University who always puts calm expression in every situation. She goes to the same university with Kenny and chooses Math faculty. She is a gamer and also an otaku, but she is more interested in games. She has a title 'SHSL Memory-manipulator'. Personality She is a boyish girl who always looks so calm and quiet, but she is not a cold type of a person. She likes to smile to other people as a good respond. She is kind of bad-mouthed person when she is angry but same as Kenny, she doesn't understand those bad words. Although she can control her emotion well, sometimes she can be out of control too. She can be spoiled sometimes when it comes to someone who has close relationship with her. Apart from her calmness, when it comes to something she likes, she can be so noisy because she is excited or happy for it. Appearance If Ariko is a boy who looks like a girl, Asoka is a girl who has a boy body posture that makes her always get mistaken as a boy, although she doesn't mind with that. She has fair skin, short black hair with boys hairstyle and dark-brown eyes. However, her eyes will turn to red when she uses her ability. Her height is 172 cm and her weight is 50 kg. Background Since she was a baby, she was raised up in an orphanage. But when she was about to 4, the orphanage had been destructed because of a business man who wanted to make the land of the orphanage becomes a factory. Of course at first all of people in the orphanage rejected the business man pretension. But the business man was actually a mafia and he wouldn't disincline to kill all the people in the orphanage. Luckily, she was succeeded to run away from that place and she was picked up by some men who were actually criminals in her country. Those people didn't know she was a girl, so they raised her as a boy and taught her how to kill, steal and do bad things to keep survive in this cruel world. Since she was still an innocent little kid, she acted obediently to those people and did the killing, stealing and even hacking the government's confidential documents. Since she has an ability to moves fast as a ghost and also an ability to manipulate someone's memory, she could do the crime easily. All the money she and those people had stolen were used for Asoka's school. Those people wanted Asoka to be at least smart person and 'use' her intelligences, so they could keep do the crime without problem. When she was 12, some people had been suspected them, except Asoka. Then those people were arrested by polices and Asoka lived by her own. Although she was still very young, she was a smart kid so she could take care of herself. For four years, she lived by killing, stealing and do the other criminality. The security forces in the country already do many way to catch the culprit behind all of those criminals, and it was the first time she felt for such a feeling called 'fear'. By using some money in a big amount, she moved to Washington DC and met Kenny there. They quickly became good friends and good partners of a football team in that town. Then, not long after that, she moved to Greenville city and met the other friends. Favorite Foods & Drinks Asoka loves a traditional food from Indonesia that is known as rendang. Unfortunately, she rarely got the food there in the Washington DC. Just like Kenny, her favorite drinks is just simple drinks like milk and mineral water. Favorite Activity She loves to play football in the academy's field. Sometimes she plays it alone, sometimes she plays it with Kenny. In her other spare time, she usually plays games on her laptop or on her PSP. She also loves to sing too. She has a beautiful voice like a girl when she is singing. Supernatural Power Her special power is to manipulate the people's memories. She can change or maybe erase the memory of a person by her own thought. She also has an ability to be like a 'flash-man'. Although she looked like she was do a teleportation, she was just walked. Relationship #Kenny Nachton : Her first friend, her best friend and also her partner in their football team. They have a really strong friendship relation. People often see them like a brother and sister. Kenny is also the first person who knows her real name but he still calls her Asoka to keep her secret. #'Clair Honekawa :' The first girl she met when she was still new in Greenville. They aren't really so close at first but they get along very well. #'Vincent Yudhistira :' A cold boy who lives near her dorm. He is the one who always get disturbed by the shouts and loud BGM of a game from Asoka's dorm. Although he always acts cold towards her, they get along quite well. He is the only one who calls her 'Renatha'. Asoka is actually has a feeling for him. Yet now, Vincent is already dead and his death becomes a wound in her heart, until now. #Álmsteinn Andersson: Almsteinn is a cold, arrogant guy which was hated by Asoka, at first. He pissed her off and she thought she wouldn't see him again after their first meeting. Yet now, he becomes the third closest person of her after Kenny and Vincent. He lives in the same house with Asoka, Kenny and CIello. It seems that Almsteinn has a feeling for Asoka but the girl is so oblivious about that. Trivia *She doesn't feel afraid of everything, except thunder. *She loves piano music and she was a huge fan of Chopin but she cannot play piano at all. *When she is drunk, she acts like a feminine girl and wants people to call her 'Princess Asoka'. *She still doesn't know that her first kiss was stolen by Vincent in one night when almost all of the class members got drunk. *She hates the color pink and girly stuffs. * She actually still have a blood-related brother but she doesn't know he is still alive. Category:Students Category:Greenville Academy